Beyond Time
by Yahkine
Summary: They weren't supposed to defy death and time, nothing was supposed to be. But was it just a per-chance or was it their fate? Semi-AU. [SxH]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the plot bunny!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_They weren't supposed to be._

_He wasn't supposed to be existing._

_She wasn't supposed to know his existence._

_A flaw in time's flow and their existence came together._

_Surpassing the impossible._

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open as onyx irises focused on the ceiling – more like glared — at the wooden ceiling as the onyx eyed man groggily sat up from the floor.

He walked over his neatly folded clothes on the floor as he headed straight towards the basin adjacent to his bed and cupped a handful of water and splashed it onto his face then stopped as he studied his distorted reflection on the rippled water, finding it amusing and accurate in regards to his character.

The man continued his morning habits as he picked up his fit black shirt and black baggy pants from the floor and wore them, checked his sword's shape then slid it back into its scabbard through his purple heko obi quickly before the_ whispers _haunt him once again.

Those whispers that haunted him ever since _that day _and stole his sleep every night. He stood up and walked out of his empty house before they get the best of his sanity yet again.

Nevermind the whispering shadows hovering around his peripheral vision – it's a daily occurrence.

* * *

_Thump! _

"A-ah…" a woman rubbed her head as she tearfully looked up on the wall clock and jumped when realization dawned upon her. She was supposed to be up by 6AM today! Not 8AM! She quietly grumbled as she hurriedly took out her clothes from the white closet then laid her clothes down on her bed before she ran into the washroom to clean herself up.

_Hey you! Pick up the phone! Dun dun dun Heeey! Someone's calling! ~ Hey you! Pick up the…._

"Hello?" the woman, with her dripping wet dark locks answered the phone and put it on speakers as she started to blow dry her long hair amidst the difficulty of hearing the other person on the line.

"Hinata? Are you already dressed up?"

Hinata blushed lightly as she lowered her blow dryer and moved to her vanity table and started to put on some light make-up on her face.

"N-no, but I'll just… I-I'm almost done!" leaning back on her chair and studied her face for any forgotten spots, she smiled to herself for a job well-done and moved towards her bed to put on her style for the day.

"Hurry up Hinata!"

"I know! I'll be down in a bit, Ino!" and with that, Hinata ended the phone call.

She went to the kitchen to toast some bread then back into her room to prepare her bag, today she was going for a simple, yet elegant look so she picked a slim, white purse to go with her dark blue poncho and white skinny pants.

She looked over herself on the mirror then ran back to the kitchen to get her toast, and quickly out of her condo unit to meet up with her impatient best friend downstairs.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama." Men wearing grey haori bowed down and parted in the middle to greet the emotionless Uchiha Sasuke as the raven-haired male continued to look straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge anyone.

The men all bowed down at his presence and continued to part in the middle to make way, save for two: a smirking Suigetsu and a slightly bowed, smiling Jugo – whom both of which are in his way.

"Were they practicing?"

"Yes, we were drilling them about defense maneuvers like what you've said." Jugo replied.

"Good. The two of you take them on and see their result by the end of this day."

Suigetsu's smirk slowly grew into an evil grin as he did a salute and walked off towards the training men while Jugo's smile grew into a hesitant frown, seeing this, Sasuke walked nearer to Jugo.

"I'll see to it that you won't go full rampage." And with that Sasuke walked towards the household in front of him. With no chance to speak his mind, Jugo's frown deepened as he walked towards the training men and beside Suigetsu.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's presence was announced by the guard posted in front of the household and was escorted inside by the same guard as a long-haired, slimy-looking man grinned when his golden eyes met Sasuke's.

"I've come to report, Orochimaru." Sasuke momentarily and very slightly bowed his head before looking up again to meet his snake daimyo's eyes. The whispers in his head quietly creeping back into his auditory senses.

Orochimaru stood up from his throne seat and walked towards Sasuke, laying his hands on his shoulders as his grin widened and turned perverse. _How he hated that grin_ while Sasuke inwardly grimaced but showed no emotions in his face nor body-language.

Orochimaru leaned closer to Sasuke, his warm breath fanning on Sasuke's revealed neck as he whispered, "Tomorrow night, we shall launch an attack and _sss_trike fear on the heart_sss_ on the Konoha people."

Orochimaru leaned away, his grin still in place as his golden eyes lazily focused on Sasuke's neck then back at his impassive face before walking back into his seat where two geisha wearing a makeup looking like Orochimaru's were sitting on each side of his throne seat, their clothes almost bare.

"Until then, prepare our men and notify _Sss_uiget_ss_u and Jugo."

"As you wish." With that Sasuke bowed his head and excused himself out of the dark household.

* * *

Hinata nibbled on her toasted bread as she sat plopped down on the passenger's seat inside Ino's car. Sending an apologetic smile to her frowning friend as the blonde beauty drove off.

"Today is the only day where our free day matched you know? And what? You almost forgot!"

"I-it's not like that! I overslept… I'm sorry Ino." The timid woman replied as she looked down on her lap in sadness.

Ino spared a glance at the sad woman before she patted her shoulders before she resumed most of her attention back on the road, "It's okay. I was just kidding! So, how was life?"

"Well… everything is fine. I was just reading over my notes last night I didn't notice the time."

"I figured as much, you're such a nerd." The blonde giggled before her expression slowly melted into another frown. "Is _that _girl still with _that _bastard?"

Hinata's face darkened as she looked on the window instead, "I don't know."

"Well, I saw that girl with another man yesterday when we during the photoshoot. I swear that girl—" Ino 'tsk'ed and sighed exasperatedly. "Have you told your father?"

"Mm." Hinata nodded, "But both of our family thought that we would eventually move on from the two-timing and still continue with our arrangement."

"Would you?" Ino glanced at her distressed companion once again when the light turned red.

Hinata sadly smiled at Ino, "Not like I have any other choice, ne?" then she turned to watch the scenery beyond the window.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! Review if possible, thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**-huddles in a corner and cries- **

**I knew my first chapter was very weak. huhu... but on the brighter side of things! I'll try to make it more interesting... hopefully that would draw more people in. (Or was it because these chapters are so short?)  
**

**To whoever recognizes the talisman-idea will receive a cookie! HAHAHA.  
**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! 'cept for the plot bunny.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gentle plucking of shamisen and slow beats of drum echoed throughout the open courtyard as a red-headed oiran sat in the middle of the stage, surrounded by drunk patrons and giddy geishas. Her equally red eyes watching her audiences, with a false sense of amiability on her face.

Their music beat started to pick up the pace of its climax as the red-haired shamisen player looked to the side and her red eyes met with cold onyx eyes. The oiran smiled sultrily to Sasuke as she slowly looked back on her geisha players, and signaled the end of the music. The music started to fade away with an inconsistent plucking of her shamisen to a sudden halt. Another geisha came into the centre to take her place and started to dance on the beat of the drums.

The red-haired oiran excused herself as she bowed gracefully and sauntered towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama, what a pleasant surprise."

Sasuke regarded her and nodded his head, as he reached into his pockets and handed her a thin envelope which the oiran took with confusion. "I want you to keep that, Karin."

Karin walked closer and whispered, "May I ask what this is, Uchiha-sama?"

"Orochimaru's. Keep it safe." Sasuke turned around and was about to walk away when a tug on his sleeve stopped him. "I… still have not changed my mind. Please, be always safe." Karin whispered.

The taciturn male turned his head slightly towards Karin's direction but did not say anything, taking that as another chance to speak up the oiran reached into her black kimono's pocket and handed Sasuke a yellow envelope. "Please keep this with you. I had a monk to write this especially just for you, my lord."

"I have no need for a talisman." Sasuke tried to walk away but the stubborn female tugged him back and slipped the yellow envelope into his hand.

"This would make me very happy, my lord, if you accept my humble wish." The oiran took a breath.

"I had this made with a hope for your safety and happiness. A lowly woman like I have no any other way to hope for the success for your… plan." She smiled knowingly and finally backed off, her hands clasped in front of her.

Sasuke studied the yellow envelop in his as he inserted the envelope inside his hidden breast pocket.

With that he walked away without looking back at the woman, pondering if he was to keep the talisman just to honor the oiran's wish or just rip it in half after he's out of eyesight.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was on the way to come back from his solo-assassination mission when he was faced with a 2 groups of masked ninjas. "We've finally found you, Uchiha." The man with the white cat mask, the leader of a squad most probably, came up. "We won't hurt you if you come with us quietly."

Sasuke smirked as he drew his tsurugi out, the metal sparking with electricity. "How about you get out of my way?" his onyx eyes turning into a malicious red.

"You leave us no choice. Kill him." The leader ordered as he disappeared and attacked from behind.

The group of shinobi scattered out as they take him on, obviously in sync with one another. Nothing that Sasuke can't handle. In fact, his smirk grew into a grin. He was dancing and hacking, taking down three easily.

Sasuke moved like the lightning, he was not just the fastest in Otogakure for nothing. He was about to slash the kunoichi with the seemingly unlimited weapon arsenal when his leg muscles suddenly became numb which led him to fall on the ground unceremoniously.

On his left, was a shinobi that held an invisible rope that gestured the other ninjas to attack the disabled Uchiha but was shortly killed when Sasuke threw a lightning infused kunai straight into the man's head.

His legs' were slowly coming back to life when barrage of quick attacks came straight at him when he just managed to wobbly stand back up. A kunai almost nicked his throat and a sword almost detached his sword arm if he were a millisecond late in his reaction time.

When he turned to slash the proprietor, a shinobi appeared in front of him from a puff of smoke and went for Sasuke's head but Sasuke disappeared from thin air suddenly, leaving the dazed ninjas.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga wasn't stupid, she knew that for a fact. But what she can't comprehend was, how she managed to lose herself in a park!

She just came from her girl-dates with Ino when the blonde was called for a sudden meeting with her manager. The apologetic blonde drove her back to her condominium's front gate when Hinata felt like having a night stroll around the park nearby and left shortly after the blonde was out of sight.

Thus, here she is – lost in a park with nothing but the thick trees as her company. She gulped nervously as her cowardice comes back slowly, but surely. '_No, you may now panic right now!_ 'Breathe in, breathe out.

Braving herself, she continued to walk the path that she thinks she recognizes before she got lost when suddenly far away, a young man with raven hair materialized in front of her, donned in some hybrid of ninja and samurai-esque attire out of nowhere.

'_Wah! __Is there a cosplay photoshoot here or something?_'

The young man sharply turned his head towards her as he watched her warily, his iris red. "Who are you?" his cold voice rang, his sword gleamed evilly on the moonlight dripping with blood and dirt.

Hinata froze on the spot as she dropped her purse and ran escape plans when two other shinobi clothed figures suddenly appeared beside the young man, who was also surprised when one of the shinobi launched for an attack with a wide arc at the young man, whereas one of the shinobi ran for Hinata and got behind her as his kunai nicked the skin of her throat. The deathly pale Hinata was now officially a meat shield for that guy.

The young man's left hand crackled with electricity as he hit the attacking shinobi with the palm of his crackling hand, leaving the shinobi violently convulsing on the ground. Then he turned and instantaneously dashed for the shinobi that held Hinata with the same crackling left hand as Hinata screamed and clutched her eyes shut, praying goodbyes and sorry to those she failed.

_I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry for being dumb. I'm sorry for eating too much cinnamon buns and…_

But what she didn't expect was to even feel the force and heat of the young man's hand grazing her cheek as the hold on her disappeared and the sordid sound of a skull slammed on the solid concrete reverberated loudly throughout the silent forest park.

Sounds of heavy breathing lingered as Hinata very slowly opened her eyes, immediately looking behind her and witnessed the disintegration of the body of her ex-hostage-taker to dust as she stepped far away from the visibly disturbed young man and realized that it was her panting in nervousness all this time.

Shortly after feeling eyes on him, the red iris of the young man locked onto her pale lavender eyes as Hinata's vision swam and eventually blacked out.

The vision of the bizarre red-eyes unknowingly engraved into her memory.

* * *

**That's for chapter 2!**

**If I got my research right, oiran are higher ranked than geishas... right?**

**Read and review~ Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)**

**-comes back to her corner and sulks-**


End file.
